wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Trick or Treat!
was a bonbon collection event that ran in September 29, 2015. Announcement(s) (From oldest to newest.) September 28, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #111 Randy “Heh heh heh! Guess what, Azusa! The Halloweeeeeeen event in Gedonelune this year is super duper gorgeous, y’know!” Azusa “Yeah? ...Hold on. What’s Hello-win, by the way?” Randy “What?! Oh, that’s right, you’re from Hinomoto. I wouldn’t be surprised if you didn’t know about the Halloween.” Azusa “I’ve never heard of it, but sounds fun. Those outfits...costumes look so different and unique.” Randy “Right! Mummy man, vampire...And! Some goodies! Ahhh, and I want that item right now!” Azusa “A hat with cat ears is such adorable. Wanna touch those so badly.” Randy “There’ll be a couple of mini episodes and special photos as well. Sooo many amazing prizes to get! Ugh, I gotta get them all this time!” Azusa “That sure sounds like you, Randy. Hmm...maybe I’ll join this Halloween party, too.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #111." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. September 29, 2015, NTT. Solmare's Facebook: we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #112 Elias “Hi, everyone. The Halloween event has just started.” Yukiya “...I wonder where those wolf’s ears on the head come from...” Elias “...What’s the matter, Yukiya?” Yukiya “...I’m looking at my Halloween photo. There are Luca’s one and...yours, too, Elias.” Elias “Really? How does it lo--- Huh?! Why am I in the mummy man costume?” Yukiya “...Coz it suits you well, I guess.” Elias “I’m not so happy to hear that. Well, anyway, it’s very rare to see everyone’s in the Halloween costumes. Ah, that must mean my brother and his friends would wear something Halloween-like, too.” Yukiya “Guess so. When you get a photo of three characters each and combine them, those will become the complete photo.” Elias “I see. So, each photo of us – Elias, Luca, and Yukiya – will become one big group photo, and each one of my brother Klaus, Randy, and Azusa will become another group photo, huh. We should collect all characters’ photos then.”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #112." Retrieved on November 02, 2018. Note Were made for this event: *6 stories, one for each character: Elias, Yukiya, Luca, Klaus, Azusa, Randy. *8 CGs (being 6 close-up, 2 group) *approx. 23 avatar items Summary Intro "The most wondrous time of the year, Halloween season's approaching! The prizes of this event must be the most gorgeous ever in the Gedonelune event history! There're awesome stories, sweet photos, stunning avatar items, and so many gorgeous presents! Collwct lots of Bonbons to make the Halloween night flawlessly fabulous!" Story(ies) The stories had choices to pick despite being of one chapter only. Luca: The class' period ended, when Luca appeared Schuyler explained that he was close to failing if he missed any more class that month. Schuyler then put Luca in charge of the Halloween party, and forbade him to use magic for it. Luca explained to Liz that every year is the same thing, people dress up and eat dinner, he would need to set the tables for the whole student body. Liz offered to lend a hand and by the time both had done half of the job, Elias, Yukiya and the rest of their class appeared to help them. Elias: Yukiya: Klaus: Azusa: Randy: Trivia *This event had a similar name to Treat or Treat? event. *The male avatars from this event were later re-released in the Male Attire 800 point section of the new Make a Date system. Gallery magic trick or treat announcement.png|In app event announcement Mtot_p1.jpg| Mtot_p2.jpg| Mtot_p3.jpg| Mtot_p4.jpg| MTOT azusa.png MTOT elias.png MTOT klaus.png MTOT luca.png MTOT randy.png MTOT yukiya.png magic trick or treat avatars.png|Attainable avatars (missing at least 2) Mtot_banners.png|Banners Category:Events Category:Collection Events Category:Halloween